Chaos 13/6/16
(A video plays recapping ROTC. Kota Ibushi’s debut and match against Nakamura is shown, with The Rock’s announcement of The Rock vs Shinsuke Nakamura at Summer Showdown. The International Championship match is recapped, as well as the decimation of AJ Styles at the hands of Finn Balor. Finally the epic falls count anywhere between Kevin Owens and Shane McMahon is recapped, ending with the interference from Kazuchika Okada) SEGMENT 1: The show opens with Brad Maddox in a suit standing in the ring with the entire Chaos roster on the stage – noticeable exceptions being Bray Wyatt, Finn Balor, AJ Styles, Kevin Owens, Shane McMahon, and Kazuchika Okada. Maddox: Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Brad Maddox, and I am merely a liaison for the RRW board of directors. I am here to address the actions taken over the past several weeks by two men, Kevin Owens and Shane McMahon. While Kevin Owens is a competitor, Shane McMahon is not, and for him to risk his career – in a match of that extreme nature too, is his own fault, and as a result, he must face the consequences himself. According to the medical reports, Shane McMahon has suffered several concussions and multiple broken bones, needless to say, his in-ring career is over. In addition, so is his career as General Manager. That decision, and its consequences, are his fault and his alone. Of course a show like Chaos cannot be run without a proper authority figure. We are in the position of hiring a new General Manager in a permanent role, but until that deal is finalized next week, please allow me to present the General Manager for tonight, one night only… William Regal’s music plays and he comes out to a big pop. Regal stops on the ramp as the crowd cheers. Regal enters the ring, while Maddox leaves. Regal: Hello Chaos, it is my honor to be at your service tonight. I cannot explain how thrilled I am at this opportunity. I’d like to announce a few orders of business. Summer Showdown is in a mere five weeks. We all know just one of the many blockbuster matches to come, The Rock vs Shinsuke Nakamura. I’m pleased to announce The Rock will be here live on Chaos next week. Also, I’d like to announce that another major match will take place at Summer Showdown. For the first time in the RRW, we will have a Championship Scramble match. Neville, I enjoy you as a champion, and I trust your judgment, so it would my honor for you to choose your four opponents to face at Summer Showdown. And finally for tonight’s main event I’d like to announce that Hiroshi Tanahashi will be in action against Shinsuke Nakamura! Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy Chaos – Oh and of course, I love to please the crowd, so I have arranged a special meeting with someone for tonight. The titantron shows Shane McMahon beat up and lying in a hospital bed. Shane: Hey guys. Look I’m really sorry for what happened last night. If I can go back and change it, I would. I didn’t want to leave Chaos, but I did let my disdain for Kevin Owens get in the way. But what I will say is Kevin, thank you, for what you were about to do. You were trying to do the right thing. I’ve seen who they’re picking to be GM now, and trust me, I really am sorry, to everyone. To the fans, to the guys in the back, to everyone who is about to be wronged. I really mean it, if I could go back and fix it, I would, and I definitely won’t let him – The feed cuts out and the man comes out to the ramp as the crowd boos. '' Maddox: That’s quite enough. Mr. Regal, I don’t recall it being under your jurisdiction to arrange such a meeting. For your disobedience, I’m sorry, but I’ll need to relieve you of your duties tonight. Regal: Now if I recall correctly, I am the General Manager, for tonight at least, and as General Manager, I’d like you to get the hell out of my show, NOW. Maddox: Then I’m very sorry too, for what’s to come. ''Maddox turns and walks out, while the crowd boos him away. MATCH 1: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT QUARTERFINALS: War Machine (Hanson and Rowe) vs NONSTOP ACTION (Hardy and Aries) War Machine gets the win at 13 minutes after Rowe pins Hardy after a Death Rowe. SEGMENT 2: Hiroshi Tanahashi comes out to the ring to a mixed reaction. Tanahashi poses with the championship in the center of the ring which gets a small pop. Tanahashi: Hideo Itami said he was hungry. Hideo Itami said he was out for blood. But all that happened to Hideo Itami last night was that he lost. That’s okay. Hideo Itami, you are good. You’re very good. You did well in Japan, and you’ll do well here. But just like in Japan, there’s a major roadblock here, and that’s me. There’s a reason that men like you, and men like your mentor don’t succeed. You can be as good as you want but there’s always going to be a ceiling when there’s guys like me. You, Hideo, are good. But I’m a legend. And just like your mentor never reached the heights I did, neither will you. Tanahashi holds the title up and gets some boos but Hideo Itami’s music hits and he comes out to the ramp. Itami: You keep bringing up my mentor. How will you know you’re better than him if you never faced him? That isn’t an option of course, but you better stop talking out of your ass or I’m going to get down in that ring and kick your mouth off. You won, fair and square, yet you’re calling me out again. That’s the difference – you are the man to brag when you win, I am a man who prepares when he loses. Now I was intending to go to the back of the line and earn my way back up again to you, which is what I’m supposed to do, but you’re the one calling me out here. Plus, if you have any more shit to say, say it to my mentor himself – Kenta Kobashi’s music hit and he comes out to the ramp next to Itami to a huge pop. Kobashi takes the mic from Itami. Kobashi: Hello Chaos! I am very happy to be here tonight. One thing that isn’t helping that is the man in the ring. Hiroshi Tanahashi, you have a big ego. You disrespect a legend and his legacy because you know that you are in no position to face him. I’ve had over ten 5-Star matches in my career. In the age you are right now, I was still putting on 5-star matches, not talking trash to people I can’t even face. You are nothing compared to me, Tanahashi. And you will be nothing compared to Hideo either once he hits his stride. You want to prove you truly are the best? Why don’t you face Itami again – and before you say you already beat him, you should have thought of that before you came out talking trash. Tanahashi: So you want to give me another chance to embarrass Itami, tarnish your legacy as the failed mentor you are, and do it on the biggest show of the year? Fine, Itami, I’ll see you at Summer Showdown. And when you fail again, who’s going to come crying for your cause that time? I am the greatest International Champion, I am GREATER than both of you, and it’s going to stay that way. Tanahashi holds up the title as the crowd boos while Itami stares him down. MATCH 2: '''Adam Cole w/ Chris Jericho vs Jimmy Uso w/ Jey Uso Cole hits the Superkick at 8 minutes to secure the win. '''MATCH 3: No Way Jose vs Tyler Breeze Breeze hits the Beauty Shot at 9 minutes to win. SEGMENT 3: Tyler Breeze remains in the ring and grabs a microphone. Breeze: So Mr. William Regal is giving Neville a championship scramble match for the Pure Championship. My question is, where is my rightful one on one rematch? I’m tired of the fatal four ways, and of all these stupid multiman gimmick matches. I want my ONE ON ONE REMATCH!!! No more uggos fighting for the title, just the essence of gorgeousness himself, Prince Pretty Tyler Breeze. Neville comes out to a big pop. Neville: God damn it Tyler, do you ever stop whining? Honestly why should I even put you in the match? You’ve lost all our encounters after DOW, and you lost last night to Dalton Castle, speaking of who, is the first participant I’m announcing for the match. Breeze: WHAT THE HELL!!! NO! NO! NO! YOU ARE NOT ADDING THAT FREAK TO THE MATCH! IF ANYONE DESERVES IT --- Neville: Shut up ye faggot. Next, two of all-time greats of divisions like this one, Jeff Hardy and Austin Aries!! Finally… I’m going to give you one last chance Tyler. But I promise if you lose again, you will never challenge for my championship again. Breeze nods and starts taking selfies in the ring while the crowd chants ‘Gay’ at him. MATCH 4: CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM TOURNAMENT QUARTERFINALS: '''MCMG vs reDragon The Motor City Machine Guns win at 15 minutes when Sabin pins Fish after the scoop Piledriver. '''SEGMENT 4: Kota Ibushi is backstage preparing for his match when Renee Young comes up to him. Young: Hello Kota Ibushi, and welcome to Chaos! How does it feel being in the RRW, and what are your thoughts on your match against Shinsuke Nakamura last night? Ibushi: It was brutal, for sure. Nakamura is one of those guys in my career who no matter how hard I try to, I can’t beat. There’s no shame in that though, he’s a great competitor and an absolute legend already. My loss has given me a chip on my shoulder already, but trust me, I’m going to change that very soon. As for what I’m going to do on Chaos? Just watch out, because things are about to get crazy. Ibushi walks out for his match. MATCH 5: '''Kota Ibushi vs Manny Andrade Ibushi hits the Golden Star at 11 minutes to pick up the win. '''SEGMENT 5: The lights go out in the ring, and when they come on, Bray Wyatt and Finn Balor are standing in it. Wyatt: I warned you all... my weapon of the apocalypse is here. MY WEAPON HAS ARRIVED! YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS A MADMAN, YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS A LUNATIC, BUT WHO? WHO ARE THE REAL FOOLS NOW? Each, and EVERY one of you. Those of you who mock the words of God… suffer at his hands the most, for now I AM GOD, AND I AM THE DEVIL TOO! I AM RIGHTEOUSNESS, AND I AM CRUELTY! I AM THE FIRE THAT WILL BURN YOU ALL, AND THE WATER FOR YOU TO COME TO WHEN YOU NEED IT!!! I AM THE SUPREME RULER, AND WITH THIS DEMON NOW MINE TO CONTROL, YOU ALL WILL SUFFER! Balor goes up to Wyatt and taps him on the back, asking for the microphone. Balor: ………………… I…. Wyatt: What, my monster, what do you wish to say? Balor: I…… I am not yours to control. BALOR SPIKES THE MICROPHONE INTO BRAY WYATT’S HEAD AND DROPS HIM WITH THE BLOODY SUNDAY!!! Balor kicks Wyatt repeatedly then lifts him up… BLOODY SUNDAY AGAIN! Balor looks down on Wyatt, and the lights go out. When they come back on, Balor is gone, but Wyatt lies in the ring still recovering from the Bloody Sundays. SEGMENT 6: Baron Corbin is backstage getting ready to go out for his match when Randy Orton comes up to him. Orton: Hey man, whatever happened in the tournament is past. Maybe we just are too good on our own to function as a team. Just wanted to say good luck in your future, and when you cash in, how about you give me a title shot haha. Corbin: Definitely. Who cares about those titles anyways? Good luck to you too man. Corbin and Orton bump fists, before Corbin walks out. MATCH 6: Baron Corbin vs Chris Jericho Corbin wins at 7 minutes with the End of Days. MAIN EVENT: Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Shinsuke Nakamura Nakamura and Tanahashi battle back and forth for nearly 20 minutes, but Nakamura comes away with the win at 23 minutes after catching a flying Tanahashi with a Bomaye. After the match, Nakamura gets up on the turnbuckles to celebrate while a video package airs for his match against The Rock. SEGMENT 7: William Regal comes out to the ring to a huge pop. Regal: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for such a wonderful night. I hope the show fulfilled your expectations and I was able to live up to the consistent quality that Shane O’Mac used to put out every Monday night. I really do wish I could do this permanently, but the next GM has already been decided and will be revealed… next week! Thank you all again, and good night! Regal begins to exit the ring but Brad Maddox comes out to the ramp, getting booed. Maddox: As I recall, Mr. Regal, you still need to face consequences for your insubordination. I know, to you, that I may seem like nothing more than a messenger, but I guarantee you that the people that I relay messages for are more powerful than you could ever imagine. You defied their direct orders earlier tonight, and let that degenerate Shane McMahon communicate with these people. I promise you that my higher-ups aren’t pleased, but it was you, Mr. Regal, who made a business matter a personal one. That’s why, like I said earlier tonight, I’m sorry for what’s about to happen – Regal looks down the ramp, confused, but is quickly blindsided from behind by War Machine!!! Rowe and Hanson tear into Regal and pick him up… FALLOUT!!! Rowe and Hanson pick Regal up and hold him up… AND KAZUCHIKA OKADA COMES OUT!!! Okada gets deafening boos from the crowd as he makes his way to the ring. Rowe and Hanson hold Regal up in position… AND PUSH HIM INTO OKADA FOR THE RAINMAKER!!! The show ends with Okada, Rowe, and Hanson standing over Regal while the crowd boos them.